


Масляные Краски

by NEMKA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Drama, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Out of Character, Second War with Voldemort, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Ремус-совесть сверлит его тяжелым взглядом, и в нём ясно читается: Сириус рехнулся. А с Лили они и так никогда особо и не ладили.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Hermione Granger
Kudos: 5





	Масляные Краски

**Author's Note:**

> Будет постоянно дописываться, и не обязательно по порядку. Я не знаю, закончу ли когда-то, потому что мой мозг постоянно генерирует истории, связанные с временами Ордена.

**Друг мой, друг мой,  
** **Я очень и очень болен.  
** **Сам не знаю, откуда взялась эта боль.  
** **То ли ветер свистит  
** **Над пустым и безлюдным полем,  
** **То ль, как рощу в сентябрь,  
** **Осыпает мозги алкоголь.**

**С. Есенин**

Сириусу кажется, что, стоит матери порезаться, из раны потекут чернила. А кожа рассыплется старой, тонкой и прозрачной от времени бумагой, как рассыпаются в руках архивы из семейной библиотеки. За неуважительное отношение к книгам он получает по шее, а чтение теперь — только под пристальным надзором отца.  
  
«Чтоб он еще дома трезвый бывал», — думает Сириус и фыркает на покрывшийся тонким слоем пыли портрет Финеаса.  
  
«Он хотя бы не вопит как ополоумевший».  
  
Ведь всё в этой жизни просто: небо голубое, солнце светит, а Вальбурга Блэк — презирает своего старшего сына.  
  
Отца еще можно терпеть. Он почти не выходит из своего кабинета, да и в отличие от ненависти матери ко всем, кроме Регулуса, в нем, может, и тлеют какие-то отцовские чувства.  
  
Блэк-старший даже встаёт на сторону Сириуса, когда Вальбурга и Друэлла вдохновенно обсуждают его с Андромедой брак.  
  
«О Мерлин, неужели у папеньки хватило храбрости ей отказать?»

Сириусу девять, когда, подначиваемый матерью, он впервые запускает в Кикимера вторым Непростительным. Эльф стоически терпит пытку, беззвучно подрагивая на пыльном ковре.  
  
— Ты — Блэк, — твёрдо заявляет Вальбурга, довольно скрещивает на груди руки и смотрит, как домовик дважды кашляет кровью на ковёр перед тем, как аппарировать обратно в чулан. — Никогда не забывай свое благородное происхождение.  
  
По углам прячутся тени чего-то страшного и неизведанного, и вместе с ними гордыня черноротой змеёй заползает в сердце.  
  
— Я — наследник древнего рода Блэков! Ты должен мне подчиняться! — заявляет Сириус в лицо соседскому маггловскому мальчишке, за что моментально получает от него снежком в лицо.  


* * *

  
  
Патлатый маггловский мальчишка проходит по улице по два раза на дню. Зима тихо тает, но погода всё еще остаётся по-лондонски отвратительно-мокрой.  
  
— А ты смешной, — он протягивает Блэку сэндвич с сыром и садится рядом на скамейку. — Давай дружить?  
  
Сириус вертит в руках это странное что-то в не менее странной серебристой обёртке, а потом швыряет его прямо в лужу.  
  
— Не буду я есть эту отраву, и друзья мне не нужны!

Дом — непрекращающаяся последовательность звуков. Джеймс ковыряется на чердаке — гремят металлические детали, шуршат о паркет тапки с зайцами миссис Поттер и звенит, ударяясь о блюдце, керамическая чашка.  
  
Фамильное гнездо — гниющая сырость. Сколько Сириус не старается, всё тухнет, гаснет, теряется в звенящей тишине. Стены впитывают в себя жизнь и свет, словно огромная серая губка. Этот дом, думает он, не спасёт ничего, как мокрые дрова не загорятся от брошенной в них спички.  
  
Сириус Блэк — спичка.  
  
Вся жизнь — болото.  
  
Он, конечно, пытается кричать там, под водой, но в итоге почти захлёбывается. Так беспомощно барахтаются в лужах разве-что тараканы.  
  
И тонет, падает и гаснет, кажется, целую вечность.

* * *

— На этот раз мы пойдем с тобой, — говорит возбуждённый от удачного матча против Пуффендуя Джеймс. Сириус присвистывает и бездумно отламывает от растущего на подоконнике фикуса засохшую веточку.  
  
— А это мысль, чувак!  
  
— Суицидальная по своей натуре, — лицо Ремуса, уже бледного в зелень от предстоящего полнолуния, перекашивает полуоскал. Он кутается в принесенный Питером плед и жуёт дубовое медовое печенье.

* * *

— Оборотни, находясь в своей человеческой форме, ничем не отличаются от нас. Состояние начинает проявляться только за неделю до полнолуния в виде улучшенных рефлексов и сенсорных чувств. Розье, как жаль, что вас не научили нормально складывать самолётики. На отработке в пятницу я научу.  
  
Новая преподавательница ЗОТИ — странноватая, и Сириус долго не может понять, хорошая или плохая эта странность.  
  
— Да у неё что, глаза на затылке или чего? — Джеймс пихает его локтем в бок.  
  
— Да не, там целый Сам-знаешь-кто прячется, — оба тихо ржут, закрываясь книгами, и на этот раз пинает их Люпин.  
  
— Большинство стигм, связанных с ликантропией, исходят от людей вроде Фенрира Сивого, которые используют своё состояние, чтобы оправдать своё аморальное поведение, называя это «связью со зверем внутри». Поттер, Блэк, минус пять баллов с каждого за болтовню.

* * *

— Да чтоб он сдох, — шепчет Джеймс, глядя на карабкающегося к Визжащей хижине Снейпа. — Задолбал, блядь. Будет знать, куда свой нос совать не надо.  
  
Сириус сжимает в руке разбавленное, чтоб его, огневиски и смеётся так, что какой-то старик на портрете просыпается и уходит. Спать куда-то в другое место или жаловаться — непонятно.  
  
На небе блинчиком на веревке болтается луна.

— По складам будто гиппогриф прошёлся, честное слово. Сириус, колись, неужто мать отравить собрался, а?  
  
Альфард, ясень пень, шутит. Конечно — ведьму ничем не прикончить, даже если сильно постараться. Младший Блэк, ещё не совсем отрезвевший от дядиного рома, сжимает новый, ещё пахнущий типографией выпуск «Пророка» в одной руке; от эмоционального выброса начинают тлеть уголки. В другой — Альфард тихо матерится и обещает позже надрать за это зад племяннику — дорогущая итальянская сигара. Старший Блэк, глядя на это всё, вырывает из одеревеневших рук Сириуса газету.  
На главной странице — миссис Забини с новым мужем. Четвёртым? Пятым? А на столе — письма, письма, письма, со следами то помады, то слёз, и стихи, стихи, бесконечные стихи.  
  
— Мерлин, — Альфард надрывно смеётся и открывает настежь окна. — Какой же ты ещё дурной, гиппогриф тебя раздери.

* * *

Первый Орден похож на разворошенный палкой муравейник — молодые, вдохновлённые и готовые грудь подставлять под метафорические пули.  
  
— Здрасьте, профессор. Читаете? — Блэк садится на кофейный столик в библиотеке и немного склоняет голову вбок, и МакГонагалл вдруг понимает, что продолжать уже бессмысленно. — Ну и читайте на здоровье, всё равно кроме вас и Лунатика этим никто не занимается. Дурь это всё, вот что я думаю.  
  
Когда в страхе проходит вторая осень, маггловские сигареты уже не кажутся настолько отвратительными, а на счастливый финал не надеется уже никто.  
  
Сириус пьёт огневиски в кухне Гриммо, и Дамблдор не говорит ни слова ни ему, ни МакГонагл. Просто его глаза больше не блестят, и улыбается директор тонко и без радости.  
  
Хочется любить как раньше, строить ванильные планы на несуществующее будущее и, проходя по узким улицам Косого переулка, кидать взгляды на платья и кольца.  
  
— Когда это всё закончится, я устроюсь в ателье мадам Малкин, — говорит Марлен и очень хочет верить в свои собственные слова. — Если у меня родится девочка, я назову её Хлоя, а про мальчика я еще не думала. Как ты думаешь, из Доркас выйдет хорошая крёстная?  
  
Хочется любить как раньше, но у них есть только это чёртово сейчас, может всё сегодня, а если очень повезёт, целое завтра.  
  
Макинон засыпает у Блэка на плече, а он накрывает их погрызенным молью пледом и не спит до утра. Это — маленькие моменты простого человеческого тепла, которого так не хватает в пучине дементоров, инферналов и режущих уши строк в некрологах.

* * *

— А если на минуту остановиться, то поймёшь: ты дышишь, вдох-выдох-вдох, и так несколько десятков раз в минуту. Жизнь, какой бы нереальной она ни казалась, состоит из бытовых мелочей, к которым уже привык настолько, что даже не замечаешь.  
  
Голос Марлен ломается, и она садится обратно, чтобы не упасть. В конце стола рыдает Молли — сегодня с задания не вернулись Гидеон и Фабиан Прюэтты. Одноглазый Грюм говорит что-то, но Сириус не может расслышать, что. Видимо, это работает плохо — через секунду Уизли сдавливает его в железных объятиях, а причитания становятся еще громче.  
  
Блэк, видя ошалевшее лицо мракоборца, почти смеётся.

* * *

Лили сегодня страшнее обычного: щёки впалые, кожа бледная, глаза красные от недосыпа. Она уходит в спальню и забирает с собой заварник с чаем. Джеймс сидит диване, держит на руках рыжего котёнка и подслеповато щурит глаза. Он вписывается в семью шикарно: сплюснутая морда, вырванные клочья шерсти и огонь в зелёных глазах, заставляющий каждый божий день то занавески порвать, то опрокинуть вазу, то нагадить на новую мантию Сириуса.  
  
Нашли друг друга, идиоты: кот и два сапога пара.  
  
— А хранителем мы сделаем Питера! — восклицает Сириус и от радости хлопает по хлипкой столешнице. — Это же… Питер! Да кто на него посмотрит, а? И кто это придумал, Сохатый? Я! Сириус Блэк снова спасает этот день.  
  
— А это мысль! — Джеймс, правда, сначала шикает на друга — с соседней комнате только заснул Гарри. Укладывать его спать, как и всех маленьких детей — китайская грамота.  
  
По небу катится щербатый месяц, а ни Ремуса, ни Лили нет рядом, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.  
  
Ремус-совесть сверлит его тяжелым взглядом, и в нём ясно читается: Сириус рехнулся. А с Лили они и так никогда особо и не ладили.

* * *

Слегка бледное, но холеное лицо Северуса Снейпа блестит в полумраке директорского офиса. Он гаденько, победно усмехается и Ремусу кажется, что он почти видит тёмную метку у него на запястье.  
  
— Мы живём в тёмные времена, мистер Люпин.  
  
Тонкие губы кривятся, беззвучно повторяя сказанные стариком слова, словно насмехаясь. Кто с кого теперь штаны спускает, а?  
  
— Очень жаль, — говорит Дамблдор и поправляет очки. После недавнего полнолуния подранное плечо саднит, а от картонного сочувствия легче не становиться. — Очень. Но я не могу предложить вам работу. Лимонную дольку?  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я пойду.  
  
Дверь в кабинет гулко захлопывается, и Ремус поскальзывается в луже от собственного зонтика.

* * *

— Я уверен, мой отец не захотел бы, чтобы его лучшие друзья стали убийцами из-за такого, как ты, — смело говорит мальчишка, и чужая палочка в руках Сириуса слегка вздрагивает.  
  
«Да чтоб он сдох!» — говорит в его голове шестнадцатилетний Джеймс, и Блэк решительно делает шаг вперёд. Он не видит, как Ремус за шиворот отдёргивает в сторону Гарри и как закрывает глаза руками девчонка Грейнджер.  
  
Комнату озаряет зелёная вспышка.

* * *

— Ты действительно собираешься с ним жить? — Гермиона чешет забинтованную руку и хмурится. — Ты же его совсем не знаешь!  
  
— Он был лучшим другом моих родителей. Я верю ему, понимаешь?  
  
— Гарри, нет!  
  
— Гарри, да! — передразнивает Поттер и закидывает ноги на стол. Мадам Пинс дважды кашляет и угрожающе поправляет очки.

* * *

Когда профессор Люпин помогает Гермионе спуститься с шатких ступенек «Ночного Рыцаря», над задымленным Лондоном уже начинают сгущаться сумерки. Она несвойственно спотыкается и чуть не падает, в последнее мгновение хватаясь за свежеокрашенный фонарный столб.  
  
Краска на руках — чёрная.  
  
Весь мир погружается в, тролль её дери, черноту.  
  
— Нужно быть аккуратней, Гермиона. Еще не хватало что-то повредить, — выходит резче и грубее, чем хотелось. Грейнджер с удивлением смотрит на бывшего учителя, и ей кажется, что она видела, как блеснули в тусклом свете клыки.  
  
— Простите, профессор.  
  
Внезапно добрая улыбка раздвигает его губы, и он кладёт руку на её плечо точно так же, как Невиллу на первом уроке с боггартом. Когда-нибудь Гермиона будет смеяться от этой ассоциации.  
  
Мимо уха пролетает, жужжа, как маленький самолёт, жирный майский жук и садится на забор. Ремус, оказывается, всё это время что-то говорил.  
  
—…Но я не думаю, что вы с ним будете пересекаться, — Люпин вкладывает в её руку шершавую бумажку. — Он всё свое время проводит с Клювокрылом. А теперь прочитай адрес.

* * *

— Хотите честно? Тут легче повеситься, чем уснуть. — Джинни тыкается лбом в шкафчик над плитой и жмурится от недосыпа. На конфорке, побулькивая, кипит чай с ромашкой. Она красивее, чем Лили, и волосы у неё нормального рыжего, как у всех Уизли, цвета, а Сириус слишком давно не был в женской компании, чтобы не замечать такие вещи. Но рыжие ему никогда не нравились, и пятнадцатилетние девочки, особенно, пусть и через седьмое колено раком, родственницы, тоже.  
  
— А как там… — имена ускользают через оставленные Азкабаном прорехи памяти, и Сириус отчаянно пытается не подать виду, — остальные.  
  
Марлен? Гестия? Генри…  
  
— Рон спит как убитый, Гермиона говорит что ей маггловские таблетки помогают иногда, ну знаете, когда совсем плохо, а я не могу эту дрянь глотать, Мерлин, мерзость. А еще как новостей наслушаешься, так совсем тоска. Хотя мама запрещает их смотреть, но я же не ребёнок!..  
Хотя Сириусу приходится отдать дожное Лили – она столько не трещала даже когда однажды выпила три стакана огневиски. Он внезапно замечает на столе незнакомую и слишком яркую для домашней библиотеки книжку.

  
\- Не знал, что ты читаешь… Как его там? — он щурится в тусклом свете одной лампочки. — «Сердце аристократа»?  
Уизли-младшая бледнеет и цепляется за стенку, и Сириусу кажется, что вся краска с её лица уходит в волосы. Она слишком быстро отпивает чаю и чуть не давится, но, слава Мерлину, молчит.

  
— Он даже на Нюнчика смахивает, тьфу ты. Где ж ты откопала такое сокровище?

  
— Это не моё. Я… я за шкафом нашла.

  
Блэк еще долго смотрит на книжку, кладёт её на стол разворотом вниз и, сходив к одному из шкафов, разбавляет чай каким-то принесенным спиртным. Стеклянное горлышко бутылки ударяется о фарфор с противным звоном.

  
Джинни молчит оставшиеся пять минут, а потом и вовсе уходит.

* * *

— Я дментр, Си-иррус, бу-у-у! Стршн? Обсслси?  
  
Машущий руками Данг, пьяный, запутавшийся в натянутой на голову серой простыне, сбивает со стола кружку Молли и чуть не сворачивает с плиты кастрюлю с супом.  
  
— Ставлю пять галлеонов на то, что Грозный Глаз превратит его в хорька, — шепчет Кингсли Гестии. Сириус, злой как десять гиппогрифов, обрушивает на Данга лавину невербальных проклятий из не-своей палочки.  
  
— Дементоры! Не! Машут! Руками! Дементоры! Не! Кричат! Бу!  
  
Данг рвёт простыню в попытке убежать, а Грюм прислоняется к стенке и смеётся.

* * *

Тонкс всё-таки напивается на четвертые сутки после того, как Ремуса отправляют на очередное задание, и Сириус думает, что это, наверное, семейное. А, может, это просто дом так действует — от мысли о том, что Данг может быть его роднёй, Блэка тошнит. На неё опять наорал Грюм, случайно пихнул в прихожей Снейп, а «Доброе утро, Нимфадора» Ремус сказал без особого энтузиазма.  
  
— Ты не можешь тут торчать всю неделю, — говорит Сириус, но в ответ получает упрямое «могу», пару красочных ругательств и просьбу пойти заняться своей пернатой лошадью. Ревущую племянницу приходится перекинуть через плечо и тащить в одну из спален поближе.  
  
— Я не пйду! Пусти, слышь? Ремус сказал что напишет, Сиррус, понимаешь?  
  
— Моя мамаша бы умерла на месте! Красивую девушку тащу в постель, а она брыкается! Неужели для того, чтобы вытерпеть мою компанию, нужно так надраться, а?  
  
— Спткнись и убейся о своё раздутое сммнение. Коньяк, Сиррус, ты любишь кньяк? — спрашивает Тонкс, сморя, как Сириус стягивает с неё ботинки.  
  
— Да, а особенно вкус дуба, которого скоро дам, если не перестану пить, — ворчит Блэк тоном ты-что-совсем-сдурела и гасит свет.

* * *

В половину второго ночи с воскресенья на понедельник Ремус, занимающий всеми ненавистную гостевую возле лестницы, отчетливо слышит, как спускается на кухню никогда не включающий свет, страдающий от бессонницы Блэк. Это и не удивительно: спать без помощи зелий, таблеток или чего-то покрепче в доме на Гриммо не может никто, кроме, наверное, Кричера.  
  
Ровно в два часа Ремус слышит, как, хромая, спускается на кухню Грюм. У него второй день дергается глаз после очередной выходки Данга, и к старому Аврору опасается подходить даже Снейп.  
  
То, как перепуганно визжит превращенный в хорька Сириус и падают на пол, разбиваясь, пустые стаканы Ремус уже не слышит.

— Мистер Блэк! Я не хотела вам мешать! — книга из рук Гермионы падает на пол библиотеки с глухим шлепком, вздымая в воздух полупрозрачные тучки пыли.  
  
— У меня есть имя, знаешь ли, — наигранно-обиженно подмечает Сириус, вставая с кресла, словно не замечая её последних слов. А потом, подумав, добавляет: — А выкать Аберфорту будешь. Не такой уж я и старый.  
  
— Миссис Уизли не одобряет это, — Грейнджер показывает подбородком в сторону полупустой бутылки огневиски, замечая, насколько сильно от него пахнет алкоголем.  
  
— Миссис Уизли не понимает, что это мой дом. Захочу — напьюсь, как свинья. Захочу — шлюх из борделя приведу. Захочу — сожгу к чертям всю эту библиотеку! — Сириус яростно хлопает рукой по столу, и всё, что на нём лежало, слегка подпрыгивает, включая стоящую неподалёку Гермиону.  
  
— Если вы тронете книги, мистер Блэк, — с запалом начинает она, но запинается, а потом отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону.  
  
— То что? Язык проглотила, котик? — он делает шаг навстречу, и она пятится. — Что, я такой страшный?  
— Вы пьяный, мистер Блэк. Пьяные все страшные. — бормочет Гермиона, разворачиваясь и быстрым шагом направляясь в сторону двери. Сириус только фыркает её вслед.

\- Я думал, ты храбрая.

\- Вы путаете храбрость с безрассудством.

Гриффиндорка, а испугалась.  
  
Испугалась, выбежала в коридор и спряталась в своей комнате, подперев спиной дверь, и просидела так минут десять, панически прислушиваясь к ночной тишине дома. От страха услышать приближающиеся шаги, её сердце колотилось так, будто за ней гналось стадо бешеных собак.  
  
Гермиона знала, что делать, если укусит гиппогриф, нападёт оборотень и как сварить перечень тяжелейших зелий. Это просто и понятно — перед глазами материализовалась страница из книжки, учебника или пособия. Всё это вызубрено, выучено, но…

Она отняла руки от лица и вдруг засмеялась — пальцы были мокрые от почти-слёз.  
Завтра.  
Завтра приезжает Гарри, и у судьбы больше не останется для неё неудач.  
Дожить бы.

* * *

Нимфадора — яркая, живая, как сияющий на солнце витраж.  
  
Во вторник она домывает посуду после ужина и насвистывает себе под нос какую-то до жути знакомую мелодию. Мыльная пена разлетается во все стороны, и лужицы подтирает плюющийся тихой руганью Кикимер. Сириус подкрадывается неслышно, как дементор, и запускает холодные — вечно холодные — руки ей под футболку.  
  
Тонкс, словно сама не своя, поворачивается быстрее пикси и локтем бьёт Блэка по рёбрам так, что он отшатывается на три шага. Её глаза — две холодные чёрные дыры, того и гляди, затянет внутрь.  
  
Витражи — осколки битых стёкол.  
  
— Это не смешно, Сириус, — Молли поджимает губы и отдаёт Гестии засаленное полотенце. Гарри только сейчас понимает, что это не в ушах шумит — то крёстный, опершись на древний шкаф, смеётся хриплым, лающим смехом. — Мальчики, пойдите вытрите пыль в прихожей.  
  
Уизли-младший что-то бубнит в ответ, но Поттер вытаскивает его из кухни почти что за шиворот.  
  
— И не стучите ногами!  
  
— Не стучу!  
  
— Зато шаркаешь, — справедливо подмечает перевесившаяся через перила лестницы Джинни и высовывает язык. За её спиной Фред и Джордж куда-то тащат пустые колбы. — Как старая бабка шаркаешь. Шурх-шурх.  
  
— Не шаркаю! И не стучу! И пыль свою сами вытирайте! — орёт покрасневший Рон, и от этого крика просыпается на портрете миссис Блэк.

* * *

Гарри недовольно ворчит всю дорогу до чердака. Ещё бы не ворчать и не жаловаться — Сириус разбудил его в два часа ночи, приказал одевать потеплее и потащил невесть куда по пыльным и холодным коридорам.  
  
— Смотри, вот это созвездие Большого Пса, — крёстный показывает на скопление ярких точек на ночном небе. Мальчик подслеповато щурит глаза и спросонья слушает только в пол-уха. Он старается не смотреть вниз — на крыше жутко кружится голова и поэтому он подвигается ближе к Сириусу. — А вон пояс Ориона, а на плече — Беллатрикс. По легенде…  
  
— Я тебя нашел! Мерлин, Сириус, столько звёзд, будто песка насыпали.  
  
Блэк запрокидывает голову и хрипло смеётся. Тихий голос нагоняет меланхолию и беспричинную грусть, но Гарри вдруг кажется, что это — самый счастливый момент его жизни.  
  
— Вот видишь, звёзд много, а я такой один.  
  
Они сидят долго-долго. Сириус находит где-то старый атлас и рассказывает про то, чего еще не видно.  
  
— Приедешь летом, покажу остальную половину.  
  
— Если доживём, — устало бубнит Гарри. Начинается мелкий дождь, но ему кажется, что это падает с неба звёздная пыль.

* * *

Война стирает, обтачивает грани. На кухне — приглушённый свет от Люмоса.  
  
У Снейпа — судороги после Круциатуса.  
  
— Ой, профессор, это вы тут. Мерлиновы подштанники.  
  
Для тех, кто ночью сидит на кухне максимально тихо и не включает свет, думает Тонкс, должно быть отдельное место в аду. Особенно, когда дом полупустой и даже по маггловским новостям показывают одних маньяков. Дом на Гриммо защищен Фиделиусом и в принципе непроницаемый. Дом на Гриммо — самое надёжное место в Англии, кроме, наверное, Хогвартса.  
  
Дом на Гриммо — каждая из этих вещей, но от этого легче не становится.  
  
— А чего вы тут делаете? Пять утра, — Тонкс с силой дёргает за ручку холодильника и вслепую хватает пакет молока в надежде, что он не месячной давности.  
  
— Составляю план по захвату мира, разве не видно? — бормочет в стакан рома Снейп таким тоном, будто это самая очевидная вещь на свете. О Мерлин всемогущий, неужели летучая мышь подземелий только что пошутила?  
  
— А вид такой, словно просто срач разводите, — Нимфадора пытается элегантно опереться о дверной косяк, но чуть не падает, поэтому просто подпирает спиной шкаф. У Сириуса вот это получается без всяких усилий, даже после нескольких бутылок.  
  
— Если вы пришли сюда укорачивать мне жизнь вашей болтовнёй…  
  
— Да не, — машет рукой Тонкс, с головы до покуда видно разглядывая собеседника, — помочь чем-то надо, может, а?  
  
С губ «пошла вон» почему-то не срывается.

* * *

В камине тихо трещат дрова, старые часы отбивают полночь, а на улице большими хлопьями падает снег. Спать нереально — Джинни храпит громче всех Уизли, вместе взятых. Поэтому, чтобы не сойти с ума, приходится убегать в библиотеку. Гермиона замирает в дверях, когда видит на диване знакомую фигуру. Подкрадываться — плохо, мешать — тоже.  
  
— Иди садись, коль не спишь, — Сириус разворачивается к ней полностью и дважды хлопает рукой по месту рядом, а потом еле заметно улыбается. Старая обивка дивана на удивление холодная. — Ты прости меня, Гермиона. Я… я тогда ерунды наговорил действительно.  
  
— Да что вы, мистер Блэк. Сириус.  
  
— Нет, правда. Просто пойми, я тут сижу день за днём, а внимания никто не обращает, будто я — тень отца Гамлета, а они Шекспира не читали, — он смеётся и вдруг резко молодеет, будто не было потраченных лет, смертей и войн. Таким она его разве что на фотографиях со свадьбы Поттеров видела. — Хотя, не читали, скорее всего.  
  
Гермиона хочет ответить что-то вроде «Всё будет в порядке» или «Да что вы», или что-то такое по-взрослому серьезное, но вместо этого дурное подростковое воображение рисует Сириуса, держащего в руках череп домовика и приговаривающего: «О, бедный Кричер».  
  
— А с тобой ругаюсь, потому что ты очень красивая, когда злишься.  
  
Внезапно.  
  
Он подносит руку к её щеке, такую тёплую, проводит костяшками по скуле и откидывает назад волосы. От этого все мысли разлетаются перепуганными и матерящимися от удивления воронами, бьются друг об друга и падают замертво.  
  
  
А он ведь хороший там, в глубине души. Только очень-очень одинокий, ему столько пришлось перетерпеть, вынести, и всё одному, невинно осуждённому, двенадцать лет без простого человеческого тепла.  
  
Глупая, наивная девочка.  
  
Хороших и правильных людей без суда в Азкабан не сажают.

* * *

По маггловскому черно-белому телевизору крутят очередной фильм с Чарли Чаплином. Ремус после недавнего полнолуния бледный в зелень, краше в гроб кладут, но с каким-то отрешенным упорством и нечеловеческим спокойствием пытается вязать шарф, каждые три-четыре ряда распуская и начиная заново.  
  
К полной луне невозможно привыкнуть, пройди хоть пять лет, хоть сорок. Кости всё так же выворачивает, кожа так же рвётся; но кулаки не пробивают камень подземелий с такой-же лёгкостью, как тонкие стены комнаты на окраине.  
  
После двенадцати лет появляется Антиликантропное зелье, но даже от этого дышать не легче; только на утро, как после крышесносного похмелья, в голове остаётся выдох-вдох-выдох лесного воздуха и белый круг луны, шариком висящей над мохнатой головой.  
  
Прямо над головой — комната Регулуса, в которую не вломишься даже Бомбардой. Там, наверху, что-то звонко бьётся, каждый раз Ремус непроизвольно вздрагивает — слышится бессмысленное, пьяное, несвязное бормотание.  
  
— Ты… тварь такая, Мерлин всемогущий, идеальный чистоплюй, мать твою.  
  
— А теперь про криминальную обстановку, — говорит лысый диктор.  
  
— Что ты ищешь в этих новостях? — спрашивает проходящий мимо Бруствер.  
  
— А я ведь любил тебя, блядь, — шепчет Сириус, стекло снова бьётся и срастается под непослушной палочкой.  
  
Любил. Его когда-то тоже.  
  
— Будет больно, но недолго, — говорит в голове маггловский врач. Податливый металл спиц гнётся под пальцами, как пластилин.

* * *

Комната с гобеленом пахнет варёной капустой и половыми тряпками. Во время уборки там Гарри натыкается на старый, расстроенный рояль и пару раз ударяет пальцами по клавишам. Какофония режет слух, но заглушает поломанный, обреченный шёпот из соседней комнаты.  
  
Ми, ре диез, ми.  
  
— Ты сама видела пророчество, Минерва.  
  
До, си, соль диез.  
  
Рояль вздрагивает. Будто обретая собственную волю, захлопывается крышка и больно бьет по пальцам.

* * *

На вторую ночь бессонных метаний по кровати под храп Рона, когда спальня надоедает до тошноты, Гарри вылезает из-под одеяла и натягивает тёплые носки, которые связала миссис Уизли. Дома жутко холодно, и в них половицы скрипят чуть меньше.  
  
На лестнице останавливается — с кухни пахнет виски. Обычным, маггловским виски, иногда — ромом, от которого у Блэка рот не закрывается, или портвейном, под который хорошо молчать и считать кирпичики в стене. В ночи, когда приходит Ремус — еще и обычным сливочным пивом.  
  
Молли не перестаёт жаловаться на хозяина дома ни МакГонагалл, ни Андромеде, ни тому же Ремусу, мол, дисциплину хулиганит, бардак бедокурит, а все попытки образумить успешно херятся банальным отсутствием желания слушать. Иногда, когда вклинивается Сириус, происходит сеанс синхронного битья посуды, к его тихой радости.  
  
Гарри не винит крёстного и даже понимает.  
  
В последний раз, на свой вопрос «Что происходит, Сириус?», тот совершенно искренне и немного злобно отвечает, что происходит форменное блядство.  
  
Серые глаза невидяще смотрят сквозь стены и время. Он, наверное, еще не совсем вернулся оттуда. За окном последние красные листья летят на ветру, как пьяные бабочки, а само завывание похоже на пёсий вой. К чему тут вообще собаки — Гарри понять не может, обычно всё это напоминает крики банши.  
  
Замечая резкое движение краем глаза, он пятится к стенке. Блэк подходит вплотную, смотрит прямо в глаза и сжимает плечи так, что почти больно. От него пахнет затхлой, слежавшейся одеждой, спиртом и потом, будто он уже невесть сколько не мылся. Но Гарри не страшно, ведь это же Сириус — самый близкий ему человек на всём, наверное, белом свете.  
  
— Знаешь, что с такими, как ты, делают в Азкабане? — шепчет Сириус почти в самое ухо, и по спине то ли от холода, то ли от страха, то ли от чего-то еще пробегает табун мурашек.  
  
А потом он смеётся, и его безумный, зловещий, хриплый смех звенит в ушах набатом, и глаза, которые Гарри помнит такими добрыми, тёплыми, понимающими, теперь темные и пустые.  
  
Ничего. В Азкабане только одиночные камеры.  
Где-то далеко разбивается о скалы ледяной океан, и звенят, ударяясь о бетон, цепи.

* * *

Ремус никому не скажет, но в утро перед экзаменами Гарри Сириус мертвецки пьян уже к десяти тридцати. (В Японии уже семь вечера, поэтому заткнись, паинька) Он не дебоширит, не кричит, нет. Всё так же опирается на дверной косяк с вросшей в кости элегантностью и машет перед лицом Люпина бутылкой рома.  
  
— Ну, выпей, а? Я же тебе не какую-то хрень магазинную предлагаю, ну, Лунтик. Тьфу, блядь, Лунатик, ну. Может, хоть тогда согласишься мне подсобить, э?  
  
В сторону развеселившегося анимага летит пыльная подушка, которую он всё-таки успевает поймать. Бродяга вообще не заморачивается по этому поводу. Ремусу кажется, что если бы на его месте сидел Кингсли или Тонкс, ситуация бы не изменилась. А он уже слишком старый, чтобы воспринимать всё как раньше всерьёз.  
  
— Я на два метра отказываюсь подходить к этому, — Люпин машет в воздухе рукой и устало откидывается на спинку дивана. — Дома антипохмельное закончилось, Сириус, и это будут не мои проблемы. А если ты снова назовёшь меня Лунтиком при ком-то, я тебе такое устрою, Круцио отдыхом покажется.  
  
— Ну, не будь занудой, — Блэк серьёзнеет, присаживается рядом на диван и наливает два стакана. — Давай, за Гарри. У него сегодня СОВы, нервотрёпка. Ты помнишь, а мы ведь тоже когда-то такими молодыми были? Помнишь, а?  
  
Он пихает Ремуса локтем в бок, и ром проливается на штаны.  
  
В чёртовом доме слишком тесно. Бездействие и непоседливость убьют Сириуса даже раньше, чем алкоголь и курево, и Ремусу немного страшно.  
Но когда Гарри внезапно нужна помощь — взгляд секунду назад качающегося Блэка внезапно трезвеет. Люпин думает, что это, наверное, действительно какая-то магия.  
  
Когда он будет сидеть у постели Поттера-младшего в Мунго, тот сломанным шепотом скажет:  
  
— Он крикнул: «Браво, Джеймс!»  
  
Бывший профессор ответит, что Сириус всегда видел в Гарри его отца, что он такой же храбрый и безбашенный, как впрочем, и каждый первый гриффиндорец. Он не соврёт, конечно, но…

* * *

  
Ремус никому не скажет, что фразу «мертвецки пьян» никто никогда не доводил до буквальности. И от неё никогда не было так больно.

Писем с годами становится всё меньше и меньше, а сводки смертей напоминают список присутствующих в классе намного больше, чем хочется верить. Всё должно было закончится в первый раз с Джеймсом и Лили, Годриковой впадиной и тринадцатью магглами выкошенными одним взмахом палочки; всё: защищенные Фиделиусом убежища, контрольные вопросы и постоянная бдительность, о которой вечно твердит одноглазый Аластор.  
  
Во вчерашнем, первом за три месяца письме — выведенное Сириусом «Лондон, Гриммо 12» и короткая просьба сжечь сразу же после прочтения. Почерк каллиграфический и это правильно, думает Андромеда: чистоту крови не вытравишь никаким Азкабаном. Это последнее, что он ей скажет, потому что когда она переступит порог фамильного особняка, на одного человека будет уже меньше.  
  
Ремус смотрит на неё пустыми глазами и предлагает маггловское виски.  
  
Вторая война уже ближе носа.  
Судьба всего мира — в руках ребёнка.

— Никто из вас не понимает! — Поттер-младший хлопает руками по столешнице и смотрит сначала на Сириуса, потом — на Дамблдора. — Вам никогда не понять, а вы всё равно не разрешаете мне присутствовать на этих чёртовых собраниях!  
  
— Ну да, Гарри, ты прав. — Черноволосая женщина лет сорока, сидевшая рядом с Грюмом за ужином, отталкивает от себя пустую тарелку и сверлит мальчика тяжелым взглядом. Ему кажется, он видит в её глазах стальные отблески Блэковской ярости. — Никто не знает, как это — быть не собой в своём-же теле. Особенно Ремус. У нас всех такая весёлая и замечательная жизнь, что сдохнуть можно.  
  
— Про меня тоже забыл, а? — Джинни качается на шатком стуле, поджав одну ногу под себя. Число оставшихся за столом заметно и резко редеет. — Раз тебе трудно, что? Нам легче, что-ли, а?  
  
За окном тяжело метёт, и скрипит под сапогами из драконьей шкуры прошлогодний снег.

* * *

— Все продаются, Люпин. Все. — Андромеда давит туфлёй ползущего по асфальту жука и брезгливо накладывает очищающее заклятие. — Цена разная.  
  
— При всём уважении, миссис Тонкс. Вы — циник. Стрижёте всех под одну гребенку. — Ремус смотрит на неё решительно и немного уязвлённо.  
  
Она бормочет что-то про подростковый максимализм, так и не выветрившийся из головы даже через столько лет, и знающе улыбается. Её серые глаза, что омуты — тридцать сантиметров чистой воды и черти штабелями до самого дна.  
  
— Ты бы убил меня ради Тонкс? А Бруствера? Присоединился к Пожирателям? Продал бы совесть?  
  
— Я бы умер за неё.  
  
— Технически, ты бы продал жизнь. — Андромеда достаёт из кармана тонкую книжку и идёт в тень читать  
  
Ремус упрямо молчит и смотрит, как магглоский мальчик кидает камни в засыхающую грязевую лужу.

* * *

— Если бы ты перестала причитать по каждому пустяку, то увидела бы, что Сириус был совсем другим человеком! — в который раз заявляет Гарри, и Гермиона обреченно вздыхает.  
  
Уныние пронизывает дом, вплетается в каждую шторку, тяжелой и вековой пылью оседает по углам. Грейнджер устала видеть Сириуса Блэка на каждом шагу, серой тенью выскакивающим из шкафов и рассыпающихся от старости сервантов.  
  
Он ведь мёртвый, мёртвый, мёртвый. Из-за завесы не возвращаются, но…  
  
Боггарты — копошащиеся в тёмных углах страхи и воспоминания, кошмарами во плоти выползающие наружу при каждом неудачном повороте палочки.  
  
Пыль падает-кружится в тусклом свете закрытого грозовыми тучами солнца.  
  
У неё в комнате висит полузадёрнутый красными портьерами портрет женщины средних лет. Она ничего и никогда не говорит, поэтому Грейнджер иногда кажется, что это обычная маггловская картина.  
  
— Это не делает тебя глупой, детка, — голос у женщины в красном тонкий и скрипучий, и чем-то напоминает миссис Уизли, но Гермиона думает, что она понимает, — это делает тебя слепой.  
  
Женщина в красном уходит, оставляя за собой пустое полотно, и больше не возвращается.

* * *

В подвальной кухне сыро, мокро и душно. Гермиона с равнодушием смотрит на макароны и фаршированного кролика. Потом слегка отталкивает тарелку от себя — секундой позже еда исчезает во рту у Рона.  
  
Там, наверху, кого-то опять прибрали к себе Империусом.  
  
Министерство — падает.  
  
Падает, рушится и сыпется на голову новыми дурными законами, заголовками в «Пророке», которые каждое собрание Ордена громко и медленно зачитывает уже слегка поседевший Ремус. Черноволосая женщина лет сорока протискивается мимо него к шкафчикам, чтобы достать себе чашку, а по пути обратно мимолётно кладёт руку Люпину на плечо. Грейнджер её не знает — видела раза два от силы.  
  
_— Даже после всего ты остаёшься преданным другом._  
  
_— Какое значение слова «преданный» ты имеешь в виду?_  
  
Солнце рушится, небо падает, почему просто не лечь, не закрыть лицо руками и не утонуть в этом всём? Вместо горы с плеч — камнем по голове с размаху. Всё кажется таким фантастическим, что Грейнджер сомневается, не сон ли это всё: драконы, эльфы, магия, души. Хочется манной каши и смотреть «Мэри Поппинс» по телевизору.  
  
На плите с громким шипением сбегает молоко.

* * *

Был мальчик-который-выжил, и миллионы тех, кто нет. Гарри смотрит на неё с подозрением и немым «Ну и где вы были всё это время?» Андромеда понимает и даже сочувствует.  
  
И глаза у него ни разу не от Лили.  
  
Тедди держит своего крёстного за штанину и завороженно рассматривает безделушки на стеклянных полках.  
  
— Ремус сказал найти вас, если что-то случится, — говорит Поттер и вертит в руках конверт с адресом. Хочется выдрать его из рук мальчишки, крикнуть, что она тоже там была, тоже видела тела-тела-трупы и застывшие в ужасе лица. — Она сделал меня крёстным Тэдди, Вы, наверное, знаете. Думаю, Ремус хотел бы чтобы он иногда проводил время и со мной, может быть.  
  
Все эти наверное-наверное-может быть. Никто больше ни черта не знает.  
  
Андродеме пятьдесят один, время летит слишком быстро, а она слишком старая, чёрствая и побитая жизнью, чтобы плакать над клочком бумаги.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, ты знаешь это?  
  
Гарри смотрит на неё так, словно сейчас пальцем у виска покрутит.  
  
— Джеймс, Лили, Сириус, Северус, Альбус. Это не вернёт их назад — жизнь внуков. Не делай из своих детей ходячее кладбище. Не порть им жизнь, и себе тоже не порть.  
  
Взгляд Поттера ледяной и колючий, вот-вот искры метать начнёт. Волосы Тэдди становятся ярко-красными, и Андромеда ловит его прежде, чем он падает лицом в пол.  
  
— Мне кажется, что это не ваше дело, — Он уходит и оставляет на столе полупустую чашку с мутным от молока чаем.  
  
Жизнь продолжается — босыми ступнями по битым стёклам.  
Четверо Мародёров — мертвы.  
  
Всё хорошо; не было, так будет. Еще одного «плохо» уже никто не переживёт.


End file.
